Corpse Party (3DS)
For the PC video game, see Corpse Party (PC). : For the PSP & iOS video game, see Corpse Party (PSP, iOS). : For the manga, see Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga). : For the live action movie, see Corpse Party (Live Action Movie). '' Corpse Party , released in Japan as is a survival horror adventure game created by Team GrisGris for Nintendo 3DS. The game was published by 5pb. and was released in Japan July 30, 2015. It was localized by XSEED Games and released on October 25, 2016 in North America and on October 26, 2016 in Europe. It is a remake of the original ''CORPSE-PARTY for the NEC PC-9801 and Corpse Party for PC, and an enhanced port of the PSP and iOS version of Corpse Party. The game features updated character sprites and CG artworks, remixed soundtracks, an extended scene (from the PC version), new Wrong Ends, and new Extra Chapters. The North American release is available through a limited "Back to School" bundle, which includes CD soundtrack Corpse Party: Haunting Melodies, as well as Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara figurines. Plot Corpse Party revolves around a group of students from Kisaragi Academy, and their homeroom teacher. They perform a charm called Sachiko Ever After as a send-off for one of their classmates who is transferring to another school. However, a massive earthquake occurs after they performed the charm, and they are dragged into Heavenly Host Elementary School. The students appear in completely different dimensions inside the school, separated from one another. While searching around the school, they find the corpses of the people who were trapped before them, along with the spirits of the deceased. Spirits colored blue are more docile, while red colored spirits are more prone to violence. The students of Kisaragi Academy must avoid traps and fight for their survival while unraveling the mystery behind Heavenly Host, and escape from there. Gameplay Corpse Party is a linear survival horror adventure game with some role-playing elements. Players take control of a party of characters, either one to five characters, consisting of students Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Yuka Mochida, Seiko Shinohara, or their teacher Yui Shishido. Players are tasked with exploring the haunted school grounds, reuniting with their classmates, and solving the mystery surrounding Heavenly Host. To accomplish this, characters must interact with the school's environment, such as picking up objects, talking to spirits, and inspecting documents, while avoiding enemy-like entities, particularly the three children spirits. Playable characters are generally unarmed and are susceptible to dangers. Wrong endings are activated when a character performs an action irrelevant to the main storyline. As the story progresses, the number of possible wrong endings increases, and making full use of the multiple save files is encouraged. These endings force players to be wary of their actions and decisions over the course of the game. Characters also possess Hit Points (HP), much like those found in role-playing games. In two instances, it measures how much damage they can take before dying, triggering a wrong ending when all Hit Points are depleted. Characters The game centers around students from Kisaragi Academy, along with English/homeroom teacher Yui Shishido trying to evade several threats of other strangers. Main Characters The Girl in Red |desc12=A mysterious girl in a red dress that appears before Satoshi and the others. |img12= Sachiko101.png }} Gallery C.P L.A.G. 3DS.jpg|Japanese Game Cover bcrf-3ds-LE.jpg|Japanese Limited Edition Box Art Cover Videos File:ニンテンドー3DS『コープスパーティー ブラッドカバー リピーティッドフィアー』オープニング|Opening (Japanese) File:Corpse Party Blood covered ...Repeated fear. 3DS Trailer PV|Trailer #1 File:Corpse Party Blood covered ...Repeated fear. Live Action 3DS trailer|Trailer #2 File:Corpse Party - 3DS Announce Trailer|English Announcement Trailer Trivia * The game shares the same title with Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) in the Japanese version, though they are spelled differently. * In the Japanese version, one of the extra chapters, Fireflies of Everlasting Darkness (常闇のホタル Tokoyami no Hotaru), is available only via download code bundled in the first-print special edition (and some regular editions) of the game. http://www.famitsu.com/news/201504/28077792.html ** This is also the first time in the series where additional content is available via DLC. ** In the English version, the DLC Extra Chapters are already included in the game and can be unlocked as players completed the other Extra Chapters. References External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official English Site Category:Games